Your Mother Should Know
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: George has a wife and kids...but no one knows about them. That's the way George wanted it. It kept his family safe from fans and reporters. No one knows, not even Brian or the rest of the group. So what happens when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Lovely idea Shorty and I got when we were watching Magical Mystery tour so...enjoy!**

The room was dark and silent. Natalie was shivering under her covers as she tried to sleep. She knew she wouldn't be able to, not when she knew he was coming. She'd been writing letters to them as fan letters. She'd actually gotten answer back from him. And now they were in town.

Natalie finally fell asleep thinking about them and maybe going to see them like her father promised her. She heard a knock on her window suddenly and sat up, thinking it was her imagination. Her heart beat in her chest as she threw the covers off and ran to her window. She pulled it open and looked out.

"Hello love!" John Lennon said as he shoved his way into the window. Natalie gawked at him as he straightened his clothes and sat down on her bed. He pulled off his boots and ruffled his hair, "Are we going to sleep or not? I'm exhausted." Natalie just stared at him as he unbuttoned his shirt and laid down on her bed. He patted the spot next to him and Natalie slowly laid down next to him. She bit her lip and John leaned on his elbow over her. He brushed her hair off her face and she shivered.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Natalie asked whispering. John shrugged and smirked.

"I just followed the address on the letters." He said smiling a smile that made Natalie grin. He suddenly leaned down and he kissed her roughly, "And I'm glad I did." He said in a whisper. Natalie almost found it romantic, but John killed the mood as soon as he turned over and sighed. Natalie turned over too and she threw her arm over him, like she'd known him her whole life. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. Natalie fell asleep that night falling deeply in love with John Lennon.

The who time the group was in her city, John came to her room every night. He always had to leave early in the morning, but he left her notes asking her to meet him someplace or have a meal with him and the rest of the group. She loved being with them, and even more so with John. She got very close to John and the more time she spent with the group she grew close to the others. George was the most fun to talk to, but she always ended up with John no matter what.

On the last night, Natalie had fallen asleep before John got there. She was sound asleep until John slid in through her window, jumped on the bed and kissed her. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." He said kissing her again. She laughed and nuzzled the side of his neck.

"I love you too, Johnny." She said seriously. They kissed again and John gave her a very thoughtful look.

"Will you come back to England with me?" He asked her, brushing her hair off her forehead. Natalie looked at him for a long time before she laughed, making John frown.

"What about her?" She asked cocking her eyebrow at John. He frowned and Natalie elaborated, "Oh you know, Cynthia? Your wife?" John laughed suddenly and flipped onto his back.

"She's not my wife. It's only a rumor. She isn't even my girlfriend." He said looking at her, "So will you come back with me?" Natalie grinned and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I wouldn't miss it."

They were leaving the next day and they were boarding the plane when Natalie noticed everyone looked angry or sad. She asked John, but he only shrugged and said he was going to sit with Paul. He gave her a quick kiss before he walked off and Natalie sat in her seat with a happy sigh.

George stopped John from sitting down with a glare, "Why're you bringing her back?" He asked angrily, "You know as well as I do that Cynthia will be at the airport when we get back."

"Relax, Georgie!" John said, "I've got it all under control! Don't worry."

"No, John that's not fair." George said trying to be quiet, "You'll break her heart and then I will kill you!"

"That's the plan," John winked and tried to go past the younger band member, but George refused, "Look, George, I know you love her! So as soon as we get to England she'll go running to you and then she's all yours."

"I don't need your help getting girls and I certainly don't want any part in hurting her!" George protested.

"George you're over reacting!"

"No I'm not! John she doesn't love me. She loves you and as soon as Dr sees you with Cynthia she'll be shattered!" George said through gritted teeth. John only looked at George and then he finally walked away. George looked back at Natalie who was grinning to herself. George sat next to her and they talked for most of the trip until Natalie fell asleep. She had her head on his shoulder and George sighed.

"Natalie, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but John's married. He's married to Cynthia. He lied to you and I hate it. As soon as we land John will be with Cynthia again and you'll be heart broken. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now and I'm warning you because I do love you." George kissed the top of her head, unaware that Natalie was completely awake.

She refused to believe George, but she didn't move. He thought she was asleep. That was the only reason he'd said it. But then if he'd only said it because she was asleep, wouldn't it be true? Natalie stopped thinking about it and was suddenly being shaken. She opened her eyes and sat up to find John grinning at her. She couldn't help but grin back at him as she got up. They held hands as they walked off the plane, but then John let go as a blond suddenly appeared with her arms around him. Natalie stopped in her tracks as John spun the girl around and kissed her.

"I missed you." Natalie heard the girl say as John laughed and kissed her again.

"Where's Jules?" He asked, breaking Natalie's even further. John was married and he had a son.

"He's at home. He's missed you." Cynthia said as she and John started to walk out of the airport. Natalie leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She felt a pair of arms wind around her and then she felt a warm chest envelope her.

"I'm sorry," George said as she started to cry. George's grip tightened and she shook her head.

"I don't have anywhere to go." She choked as the realization hit her. George shook his head and he pulled her back away from him.

"You can stay with me." He said gently, "as long as you need to." Natalie nodded and George kissed her cheek before he led her out to a cab. George took her home and she stayed with him. It was six full months that Natalie lived with George and they became very close. George still loved her and he loved her more and more the longer she stayed.

One night it was storming out and George went into her room to tell her goodnight. She had her own room and she had a TV in the corner. It was on and she was watching it.

"Hey," George said walking in. Natalie smiled at him and pulled her covers over her chest. He laughed and sat on the edge of her bed. He looked at the TV, but he couldn't tell what was on, "Whattcha watchin'?" Natalie shrugged and sighed.

"I just turned it on to drown out the thunder." She said. George laughed and he kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to bed." He said sleepily, "Just came to say goodnight." Natalie nodded and she bit her lip as George walked to the door.

"Hey George," she said, causing him to turn around, "um, you could sleep in here if you wanted to. I mean it's cold and its storming out and-"

"Natalie, are you scared of thunderstorms!?" George asked coming back in and sitting on the bed. Natalie looked at her lap and bit her lip in embarrassment. George pulled her under the covers and he wrapped his arms around her. She put her head on his chest an sighed.

"John would've laughed." She said as the TV flashed shadows on the wall. George frowned.

"What?" He asked looking over at her. She blushed and rubbed her forehead.

"John would have laughed at me." She said rolling her eyes.

"For being scared?" George asked giggling, "there's nothing wrong with being scared." Natalie shrugged and cuddled closer to him. He rubbed her back and yawned.

"You aren't still hung up on him are you?" George asked without looking at her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Nah," she said, "not anymore. I just feel stupid for falling for it." She giggled to herself and George turned onto his side to look at her.

"How come?" He asked, flicking her hair off her cheek. She laughed.

"George I let him lie to me." She said seriously, "and I'm sorry." George frowned suddenly.

"What for?" He laughed. Natalie touched his face and smirked.

"For making you watch." She said before she wrapped her arms around him, "I was awake on the plane you know. When you said all that to me."

"Why did you let it happen then?" George asked, sounding a bit shocked. Natalie looked up at him.

"I didn't want to niece you." She said shyly, "but I've realized now that if I had known, I wouldn't have even taken a second look at John."

"Of course not." George said frowning, "who would deliberately love someone when they knew they were being lied to?"

Natalie laughed and shook her head, "That's not what I meant." She giggled, "I meant that if I had known how you felt about me then I would've asked you to be the one to sneak through my window. I wish it was you that asked me to come to England and I wish it was you telling me you loved me and convincing me that someone cared about me." George looked at her and he tucked her hair behind her ear before he kissed her as gently as he could. She kissed him back and she giggled when he pulled back.

"I love you," George whispered to her. She giggled again and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you too." She whispered back, making him kiss her again.


	2. Chapter 2

George and Natalie had only been dating for about a week and they hadn't told anyone they were together. George had waited six month before he was sure it was alright to go after her, but he was tired of waiting now. He made the decision one night when he was getting ready for bed. He'd put on pajamas and gone into Natalie's room. She was curled up on her bed reading a book with the TV on in the corner. He practically jumped on her bed and she giggled without even looking up from her book. He took it from her and he kissed her.

"Hey can we talk?" Natalie asked turning a bit serious. George nodded and bit his lip and waited for her to talk again, "Um, my mum says that I'm waiting my time here and that I have to come home. She says that either I come home or she comes to get me."

Judging by the look on her face George figured the latter wasn't such a good idea. He looked at her for a long time and he shook his head, "What will it take to get you to stay?" He asked biting his lip.

"She says that the only way I'd be able to stay if I had a kid or a husband and I don't have either of those." She said shaking her head. George giggled to himself and he kissed her again.

"Then let's get married." He said taking her hands, "I was gonna talk to you about it anyway, and I love you so much."

Natalie just looked at him for a second before she laughed, "Geo, we can't just get married! We've been together for a week!"

George shrugged and smirked, "So? Natalie, you can stay here with me if you do and its not like we've just met and don't know anything about each other I love you!" He said seriously. Natalie bit her lip in thought finally she nodded and George kissed her.

"Just one question." She said suddenly. George nodded and pursed his lips.

"When?" She asked biting her lip. George giggled and he kissed her several times before he pulled her into his arms.

"As soon as possible, like tomorrow." George said. Natalie giggled and nodded before she pulled herself into his lap. He leaned back against the pillows and Natalie cuddled him, happier than she was even a week ago, "we'll get married, start a family and we'll be happy together."

"How will we tell the others though?" Natalie asked whispering. George shook his head.

"We won't. They don't have to know. You don't have to see any of them ever again if you don't want to." Natalie laughed and kissed his cheek before she closed her eyes,"How May kids are we gonna have?"

Natalie laughed again and she thought, "Seven at least." She giggled. George chuckled and rubbed her arm.

"I don't think we can keep seven kids hidden." George said laughing. Natalie giggled again shrugged.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see then."

When Natalie had fallen asleep George carefully got up and went into his room. He started to dig around in his sock draw. He knew he put the ring in there somewhere, and he groaned when he couldn't find it. He took the draw out of his dresser and dumped it on the bed. He sighed in relief when he found it. He took it back to Natalie's room and he got back in bed. He wrapped his arm around her and he took her left hand. He put the ring on her finger and then he kissed her hand.

The next morning Natalie woke up all by herself. She sat up and stretched, scratching her cheek to find she had a ring in her finger. She smiled and looked at it. It was the prettiest thing she'd ever seen. It was a diamond cut into the shape of a rose. She pulled the covers around her shoulders and she leaned against the wall with a sigh.

George suddenly came in wearing a clean white button down shirt and a pair of black trousers. He had a blue tie on and he was carrying a white sundress with him.

"You have to promise to put this on." He said as she got up from the bed. She took it from him and put it against herself.

"Only if you promise to take it off me." She teased before she kissed him and hurried into the bathroom. George smiled to himself and he sat on the bed and waited for her to get dressed. When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing the dress and she was complaining about it being too short. It cam about three inches above her knees and George agreed it was short, but he liked it. He swatted her hands away from the hem as she tried to pull it down.

He took her hand and he pulled her out to the car. They drove to the court house and an hour later Natalie was Mrs. George Harrison.

When they got back to the house George and Natalie just spent the evening together. When it got late George pulled her to cuddle up to in her bedroom. He didn't know why he liked her bedroom better, but that's where they slept.

George knew he'd have a hard time not telling anyone about marrying Natalie, but he didn't realize how hard it would be until he walked into the studio all happy and giddy, raising suspicions with the others. They knew Natalie clearly, but none of them asked about her. John especially didn't ask about her. They knew she was living with George, but they all chose not to talk about her until now, when Ringo asked why he was so happy.

"No reason at all." He shrugged, "I'm not allowed to be happy anymore?"

"Did you have a hot date?" John asked smirking. George grinned.

"You'd never even believe it." George said waving his hand. John clapped him on the shoulder and tuned his guitar.

"But what about Natalie?" Ringo asked, "I thought that you liked her." George gave a soft smile.

"I do, but ever since Johnny broke her heart I can't get close enough to her." He said scowling at John, who only rolled his eyes and finished tuning his guitar.

"Anyway, Geo Maureen and I are going on a holiday and she thought you might wanna come. You can bring Natalie since she'd be home all alone with you gone." George grinned and nodded.

"Sure! That sounds alright." George said, "I'll ask her if she wants to go." Ringo nodded and told him when they were leaving and George wrote it all down so he'd remember it all. He suddenly wondered if Natalie would be OK with going since he told her she didn't have to see any of them ever again. As he went home he got worried about how she'd react.


	3. Chapter 3

When George got home, he made a point to 'forget' about Ringo's offer to go on holiday. He found Natalie in the kitchen making something to eat. He walked up to her and took her by surprise when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. He snickered and she touched the side of his head as he rested it on her shoulder.

"How was the studio?" She asked turning off the stove and walking over to the counter where a plate was sitting. George shrugged and pulled himself up on the counter.

"It was alright," he said with a sigh, "But I was dying to tell someone. I didn't think I'd make it through the day." Natalie giggled and got out a fork before she picked up th plate.

"You didn't tell did you?" She asked as she took a bit of what looked like some kind of egg to George.

George shook his head and sighed, "nope, but I did tell them I had a hot date last night. They don't have a clue it was you." Natalie laughed and offered him a forkful of her food. He took it before he leaned toward her and he kissed her. She giggled and she blushed before he put hair arms around her. Natalie put her plate down on the counter before he grabbed her arms and pulled her up to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and sighed dramatically before he kissed her again and she kissed back giggling as he put his arms around her waist and ran them up and down her slender back.

"Why are you laughing?" George asked, giggling along with her. She only shrugged and moved her hands up into his hair.

"I dunno," she sighed as she touched her nose to his. He kissed her again and closed his eyes.

"How is it possible to love someone so much?" He whispered between all the butterfly kisses he was giving her. She blushed again and he continued with his kisses.

"I dunno," she said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Then what exactly do you know?" He asked smirking. George ran his fingers through her hair and she giggled again.

She shrugged and smiled coyly at him, "I dunno." George laughed and he kissed her sloppily before she stepped away from him and left the room. George cocked an eyebrow and watching her as she left the room. He sighed and wondered how he managed to get so lucky. He slid off the counter and he made himself something to eat quickly before he went to see where Natalie had gone. He found her walking out of the bathroom with her hair dripping wet and dressed in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. George waggled his eyebrows and growled before she looked over at him. She continued to walk into her (their) bedroom, purposefully swinging her hips as she walked. George growled again and hurried after her, shutting the bedroom door as he entered the room before He turned back and saw her reading a book on the bed. George scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's this then?" He asked, sounding extremely upset. Natalie ignored him, "Why're you taunting me then? Hmm? I want to know." He said leaning back against the doorframe. He waited for an answer. Natalie continued to read her book and George cleared his throat before he sat down on the bed. He was sitting right next to her, and she seemed not to notice him. She sighed to herself and George gritted his teeth and tried not to get angry.

George leaned toward her and he kissed her cheek loudly, glancing up at her. She appeared unaffected. He decided he needed to take a step further. He kisses her neck and tried to get her attention. She glanced at him, but tired to continue with her reading. George groaned suddenly and stopping kissing her neck. He crossed his arms over his chest and started to pout. Natalie stopped reading her book suddenly and she pulled herself up as close to George as he could. He kissed his cheek and he refused to look at him as she moved down to his neck. George bit his lip, trying to ignore her, but it didn't work.

He pulled her up and he kissed her full on the lips. She laughed at him as she kissed back and wrapped her arms around him. George refused to let her pull back and he just kissed her for as long as he could, which ended up most of the night. When George had finished his fun he held Natalie in his arms. She had her head on his chest and her arm around his waist as they just laid there under the covers. Finally George got up the nerve to asked her about Ringo's holiday.

"Nat?" George asked as she turned on her stomach and rested her chin on his chest, "Ringo was talking earlier about going on holiday with Maureen and he invited me along. Well he invited both of us and I told him I'd ask you if you wanted to come."

Natalie shrugged, "and?" She asked biting her lip. George put his hand through her hair.

"And I wanna know if you want to go." George shrugged back, "I'm not really sure when or where he's going, but I figured it could be a sort of honeymoon for us." Natalie smiled and she kissed his nose.

"Sure we can go." She said, "but we'd have to be careful." George shrugged and he kissed her before she yawned and put her head back down on his chest. He closed his eyes and he turned onto his side and wrapped his arms tighter around her before he went to sleep.

He told Ringo that they agreed to go and he was thrilled. They were going on the trip the following month and George was excited. He told Natalie when they'd be going and then she got excited.

While they were on the trip, they tried to spend a lot of time alone together, but Ringo and Maureen seemed to have other ideas. Ringo always insisted going someplace with George and Maureen thought it'd be fun to go shopping with Natalie. Natalie of course got very close to Maureen this way, but she would much rather spend time with George.

They had their own room and they definitely had some alone time there, but Natalie still wanted to go out with George rather than with George, Maureen, and Ringo. Their trip lasted for two weeks and on the last night, Natalie hoped George could convince Ringo and Maureen to let them get some alone time without being too obvious, but it didn't work very well.

"What do you mean you made plans?" George asked glancing at Natalie as they sat on the couch in Ringo and Mo's hotel room. Ringo shrugged..

"I made plans for the evening." Ringo said, "what's wrong with that?"

George sighed and shook his head, "Nothing really." Natalie suddenly started talking to Maureen and pretended not to listen as George lowered his voice, "I was just hoping that I might get a chance to tale Natalie out. You know as just the too of us." George knew that as far are Ringo was concerned, Natalie didn't know of George's feelings for her. Ringo looked between George and Natalie who was laughing with Maureen.

"Well you can spend time with her at the place we're going!" Ringo said seriously, "we're going dancing at this nice restaurant." George sighed and looked at Natalie who looked at him and smiled sweetly. He smiled back at her before he looked at Ringo, who grinned innocently and George sighed again before he walked over to the girls who were still talking.

"So What're we doing?" Maureen asked. Ringo said they were all going dancing and Natalie bit her lip before she went to go get ready. George left Ringo and Mo to get ready to go and George took a deep breath and he knocked on the door. Natalie opened the door and smiled sweetly before she frowned at him.

"What're you knocking on the door for?" She asked as he walked into the room.

"Thought you'd be upset with me." He shrugged. Natalie took his face in her hands and she kissed him roughly.

"No, I'm only slightly upset," she said seriously. George looked away from her and she walked away from him. He sat on the bed sadly.

"I'm sorry, love." He said, "I tried, but Richie said that we could spend time together there! And I was being as vague as possible!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so vague," she mumbled as she pulled up her hair.

"What you want me to come out and say, 'Oh hey by the way, Natalie and I got married and didn't tell anyone. We want to go somewhere without you two so was can be alone?' Nat, I can't just-"

"Georgie!" Natalie said cutting him off, "it's fine! You just have to promise to dance with me."

"But I'm not very good at dancing, Nat!" He said with a slight whine. Natalie sighed and put on a pair of earrings. George looked at what she was wearing and his heart jumped to his throat. He suddenly couldn't stop looking at her.

"Fine, don't dance with me." She muttered, "We'll just sit at the table with Ringo and Maureen talking and we won't get a second to ourselves." George didn't respond as he got up and started to get ready to go.

When they were all ready they left for the fancy place and they sat at a table and talked for a while before George looked at how sad Natalie looked sitting across the table from him. He cleared his throat suddenly and she looked up at him, "um, Natalie, do you wanna dance with me?" Natalie's eyes lit up and she hopped up. George grinned before he took her hand and walked her over to the dance floor. He held her close and she put her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and he whispered to her how much he loved her. She would giggle and smile at him every mow and then and as Ringo watched them the more suspicious he became.

George always looked at her a certain ways and Ringo noticed that Natalie looked at him like that too, but now it was different. The way they would make eye contact and smile at each other was almost like they shared a secret of some sort. And the way George was holding her, Ringo had a hard time believing they didn't know they loved each other. Ringo watched as Natalie giggled when George spun her around and drew her back into him. There was something going on most definitely.


	4. Chapter 4

The months went on pretty normal. Ringo seemed to forget somewhat about George and Natalie, and the others didn't suspect anything. It was getting close to George and Natalie's first anniversary and Natalie wanted to do something special, but there was something going on with George. He seemed a bit unhappy and Natalie wondered what it was. She was racking her mind trying to come up with something that could possibly be wrong. All she could come up with was that he didn't want to be with her anymore and she felt like sobbing. She decided to ask him when he got home because she had a few things to say to him too.

When George got home it was late and he kissed her cheek before he got his dinner out of the kitchen, which she'd left on the stove for him. He ate it in the living room on the couch next to her. They were silent, and Natalie was in a rather sad mood. George seemed a bit better and noticed her down addittude.

"Is something wrong, love?" He asked gently. Natalie shrugged and George finished eating before Natalie got up and went to their room. He took his plate to the kitchen and then he went to the bedroom. Natalie was changing clothes and George wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her and she sighed and pulled away from him.

"Natalie what's wrong?" He asked trying to get her to stand still so he could hold her.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked, looking near tears. George frowned and shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, "I'm fine!" He said as he tried to wrap her up in his arms. She pulled back and moved away from him.

"No you're not!" She said suddenly, "George you've been all mopey and I want to know why?" She said sniffling. George took her hands and held them tight in case she tried to avoid him.

"It's nothing, Nat." He said seriously, "Nothing! I promise!" Natalie shook her head and forced him to let go of her.

"I don't believe you, Geo." She whispered. George flopped back on the bed and groaned. Natalie looked at him and felt her eyes well up. She blinked back tears and bit her lip, "George, I just want to know if I've done anything to make you...not love me anymore." George sat up suddenly and shook his head.

"No! Never!" He said gently, "Of course I love you, Nat!"

"Then what is it!?" She asked, finally starting to cry.

"I just, it's been a year, Natalie!" He said getting up and raking his fingers through his hair. She looked confused and George went on, "I thought we were gonna have loads and loads of kids!" Even to him that sounded a bit absurd and he wasn't surprised when Natalie started to laugh.

"Georgie, it takes time," she said as he took her hands again. He shook his head and she raised her eyebrows.

"But it's been a whole year!" He said seriously, "I thought maybe we'd have at least one by now!" Natalie giggled and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Just be patient!" She said kissing his cheek. He sighed and looked down.

"How much longer?" He whined childishly.

Natalie shrugged, "Oh, about nine, eight and half months." She bit her lip and George froze before he picked her up and spun her around, cheering loudly.

"Natalie!" He said excitedly, "Don't tell me you're joking!" Natalie laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not, George." She giggled. George kissed her hard on the lips and she laughed as he kissed anywhere he could reach.

"We're gonna have a baby!" He said excitedly. He could barely contain himself and Natalie could barely keep herself from laughing, "Oh, Nat I gotta tell John and Paul and Ringo and my mum and Dad and-" he stopped and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry George!" Natalie said quickly, "We can't, love." George nodded sadly and sighed.

"So what do we do?" George asked as he sat back down on the bed. Natalie jumped on him and he laughed as she kissed him several times. He wrapped his arms tight around her and she kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Georgie," she said as he kissed her again.

"I love you too," he said before he yawned, "Now, I have work off tomorrow and we have some plans for most of the day, since it is our anniversary." Natalie giggled and bit her lip.

"Really?" She asked tangling her fingers in his hair. He giggled and nodded, "what are we doing?" She asked quickly. George shook his head and Natalie huffed.

"Why not!?" She groaned.

"Because it's a surprise!" George said back before he kissed her cheek. She got up off of him and stretched.

"Well then you keep your secrets then." She yawned, "I'm gonna go and shower." George nodded and she left the room. George waited until she was gone before he started laughing. He couldn't contain his happiness anymore. He ran him fingers through his hair as he started to think about the little baby. Would it be a boy or a girl? What would he or she look like? What would he or she be like? His mind was reeling as he laid in bed and waited for Natalie to come back. He was still wide awake when she came back and got into bed. She thought he'd gone to sleep so she cuddled into her pillow and sighed. George moved over to her and he pulled her into his chest. She cuddled back into him and he kissed the back of her head before he went to sleep.

George took her to Blackpool and she loved every second of it. They rode the rides and they went to a nice restaurant before they went home. It was extra late when they got home and George had to carry Natalie inside because she'd fallen asleep on the way home.

The next nine months were slow. George was dying for it to end so he could have his little baby already. When it did finally, George had a little baby girl that they called Rosalina Taylor Harrison. Rosie for short. She was the cutest little girl George had ever seen and she was all his.

After they brought her home, Natalie had to force him to let her go so Natalie could feed her. Natalie let him hold Rosie a little bit longer after she was fed and Natalie took a nap.

So far thing were going smoothly. Well it was getting close to Christmas and John and Paul kept telling George they were having it at his house. This worried George quite a bit. He told Natalie and she refused to have any sort if party at their house. George agreed and then he convinced them to have Christmas elsewhere. George couldn't miss Chistmas with John and Paul and Ringo, but he just could miss Rosie's first Christmas either. So, he convinced the lads that his mum and dad were making him and his siblings come home for Christmas this year. Which was a lie of course, but George couldn't just not be there. John's only exception was that he and Natalie had to come to his New year's party. Natalie didn't like John very much still, but she agreed. The only thing was they had to do something with Rosie.

So they told George's Mum and dad their little secret. George was sure she'd be mad, but she was thrilled. She had a daughter in law and a little granddaughter. So George and Natalie took little Rosie to their house on New Years.

While they were at John's, Ringo got suspicious again. Natalie didn't leave George's side, and everyone figured it was because she didn't like John or Cynthia at all. But Ringo still watched them closely. Natalie ended up being separated from George and she was talking to Maureen. Ringo was trying to convince George to kiss Natalie at midnight, but he was refusing. He made eye contact with her and made up his mind. He caved and Ringo smirked. When new years hit he walked up to Natalie before he kissed her. She was surprised and her surprise went very well with their act. She kissed him back just before he pulled away and she blushed as she looked at the floor. George pretended to be embarrassed before he hurried away shyly. Ringo only rolled his eyes.

George loved every second with Natalie and Rosie for the next year. On Rosie's first birthday, Natalie made it very important to tell him that she was pregnant again and George's life got seven million times better.

Their second child was a little boy and they called him Dhani. Rosie was 18 months old and she was a little bit too little to realize what was going on, but she seemed to like Dhani quite a bit.

A couple more years went by and by the time Rosie was nearly five, Dhani was four and their youngest and newest, Molly Lynn Harrison was two, Natalie was expecting again. That was when John approached George about having Christmas at his house again. George couldn't say no five years in a row, so he talked to Natalie and she agreed he couldn't back out. So they had to let their secret out.

The next morning, George let them no that they were having Christmas at his house.

"Really?" Ringo asked surprised. George nodded and played his guitar a bit.

"Yeah, Natalie's OK with it and-" George took a deep breath, "Just bring three extra presents, you know kid's presents."

John frowned and Ringo cocked an eyebrow, "Why?" Paul asked. George sighed.

"Just do it, Nat and I are...Just please?" George asked. They all shrugged and Ringo became more suspicious.

On Christmas morning, George and Natalie opened the presents with the kids and then they got ready for the lads and their posse to show up. George was getting nervous while he sat on the couch with little Molly in his lap. When the doorbell rang Natalie asked him to answer it and he carried Molly with him to the door. He opened it to literally everyone. John and his little family, Paul arrived with his girlfriend, Linda and her daughter, and Ringo and Maureen with their two kids, Richie and Bernice (who goes by Bernie). George looked at them and they all stared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

George stepped aside for everyone and Maureen smiled like she already got it. She looked at Molly who grinned a little at her. George was surprised, Molly barely grinned at anybody but him. He tried to get Molly to let Maureen hold her, but she refused to let go of him. Maureen hurried into the kitchen and he heard her loud excitedly yells, and then a louder yell. George figured Natalie had told her she was pregnant. George rolled his eyes and led the way to the living room.

George set Molly on the floor and he walked toward the couch. Molly grabbed his hand and he frowned. She poured at him and Molly's pout was the only think that made George cave faster. He picked her back up and she cuddled his shoulder. He gave her several kisses and she pointed her finger at him with a cute frown, "No," she said. George bit her finger lightly and she giggled at him. He smiled and realized suddenly that everyone was staring at him. He blushed and he put Molly down slowly, "Daddy!" She whined. George shook his head and ambushed her gently.

"Don't do that. You go and find Mummy." He said pushing the little girl to the kitchen she sighed sadly and toddled into the kitchen. George smiled to himself before John cleared his throat at him. He looked at George with raised eyebrows while everyone looked at him confused, "Um, so I have to explain a few things."

"Yes, George you do." Paul said nodding as Dhani ran into the room and grabbing his hand.

"Daddy, Rosie keeps taking my things!" He said with a worried crease in his brow. George waved him off, but Dhani was persistent.

"George why do these kids keep calling you Daddy!?" Cynthia asked finally. George took in a deep breath and led it out roughly.

"Well...me and Natalie kinda secretly got married a while ago and these are our kids." George said awkwardly. Dhani tugged on his arm and stumbled a little.

"Daddy! It's my new stuff!" Dhani whined. George excused himself before he followed Dhani down the hall, leaving everyone to be shocked for a moment.

When he came back with Rosie following him, "Um, so this is Rosie. She's the oldest."

"Well how many do you have?" Ringo asked looking a bit smug as Natalie walked in with Maureen behind her.

"Four," George mumbled as he looked around the room, "Nat, where'd Dhani go?" Natalie shrugged and raised her eyebrows.

"I haven't seen him." She said.

"He's still in his room daddy." Rosie said as Molly climbed to his pant leg like she always did.

"Dhani!" George yelled suddenly. Dhani ran in and stood in front of George, "You can play in your room later. We have people here." Dhani nodded and turned to face everybody who was now looking at him.

Dhani was very shy. He was the most shy out of all of George's kids. As soon as He saw everyone looking at him his whole face flushed and he hid behind Natalie. George sighed and noticed Paul was frowning.

"I thought you said you had four." He said looking confused again. George nodded and counted his kids again just in case.

"Yeah we do." He said confirming.

"Well where's the other one?" Paul asked only counting three kids.

George pointed to Natalie, "It's in there." He said, causing a bunch of congratulations to fill the room. Suddenly everyone wanted to hug George and Natalie and they all wanted to see the kids. Molly didn't like it and hid behind George until he picked her up, in which case she buried her face in his shoulder to try and hide. Rosie was fine talking to people, where she got that George couldn't figure out. Natalie was shy and didn't tend to talk easily to people and George was shy and embarrassed himself easily. Dhani was very much like George, with more than just being shy. He looked very much like George and they tended to like the same things. So George knew exactly where Dhani was at this point, because George wanted to do the same thing.

George wanted to hide, so Dhani was most likely hiding somewhere. George didn't bother looking for him because he'd just go and hide again.

The other kids that were at the house, which were Ringo's kids, Bernice and Richie, John's Julian, and Paul's girlfriend Linda's daughter Heather, sat awkwardly on the couch until Rosie walked up to Heather and started talking to her. Then Richie and Julian paired up and talked to one another. Lastly was little Bernie. She and George were sort of buddies. George sat down on the couch next to her and smiled.

"Hi Georgie." She said smiling back at him. Holly sat up and narrowed her eyes at him like she couldn't believe he was talking to some other little girl. George giggled and kissed the tip of he'd nose before Bernie tugged on his sleeve, "What happened to the little boy?"

George laughed and he was a bit surprised she'd ask about Dhani, "He's a bit 's probably hiding somewhere. I bet if you find him, he'll draw you a picture." George said smiling. Bernie gasped and got up off the couch. She started looking around for the hidden little boy.

After awhile, all the women went into the kitchen to finish cooking. The men were left in the living room with the kids. Rosie and Heather were playing dolls while Julian and Richie picked on whoever they could. Bernie had found Dhani and they were coloring in the floor with the new fancy pencils that George and Natalie got him for Christmas.

George had no idea what the others were talking about because he was trying to convince Molly to go and play, but she refused to let him go. Finally Dhani walked up and asked her to color with him and Bernie. Dhani and Molly were buds. Molly only liked to play with Dhani and Dhani and Rosie nearly always ended up fighting I'd they tried to play together. Molly could play with Rosie alright, but Rosie was a bit bossy and Molly was very stubborn sometimes.

Molly climbed out of George's lap and went to sit next to Dhani in the floor. They were coloring and George watched them for a few minutes before he went back to the conversation. Be didn't have a clue what anyone was talking about, so he just listened u til Molly helped loudly. Everyone looked up at her as she started sobbing. George was about to get up and go to her when Dhani started yelling.

"You don't touch my sister!" He yelled. George didn't realize it until then that Dhani and Bernie were standing and glaring at Richie. Richie shoved Dhani and he stumbled back. George was about to protest, but he stopped when Dhani turned away from Richie and helped Molly get up off the floor. He hugged her and he gave her a kiss before he got her to stop crying.

George saw Richie picking on Bernie now and she was swatting at him to get him to stop. Suddenly Richie hit Bernie in the arm and Dhani whipped around at the sound his hand made on her arm. He became suddenly very angry.

"You don't hit girls!" He yelled loudly, causing Natalie to come in wondering why her son was yelling. Richie didn't have a time to react because Dhani, the little skinny four year old kid, shoved him down. And Richie was a great deal bigger than he was. George smirked and he glanced at Ringo who looked equally amazed. Richie got up and Dhani grabbed Bernie's hand and ran away. George chuckled when suddenly Molly ran to him and pointed.

"I fell down," she sniffled. George kissed her cheeks.

"I know, love." He said gently, "Are you alright?" Molly nodded and kissed his cheek. George suddenly got up, leaving Molly on the couch. He offered drinks as Dhani and Bernie came running back into the room and hid behind him.

"Daddy, Richie says he's gonna beat us up!" Dhani said sounding frightened of the older boy who came into the room.

"Oh no he's not!" George said looking at Ringo, who got up from the couch and gave Richie a glare.

"You apologize to Little Molly and Dhani and your sister." Ringo ordered, "and no beating people up!" Richie did as he was told, even though Bernie ignored him. He went back to talking to Julian and Bernie and Dhani went on off someplace to play.

Later, they all had a big meal and talked and talked and ate and talked some more. Then they opened the presents they all brought and Dhani got a bunch of cars and Molly and Rosie got a bunch of dolls and coloring books, which they gave to Dhani since he was the one who liked to draw and color.

George didn't have a clue what anyone was talking about again because he was watching Rosie play with Heather. They wouldn't let poor Molly in to play and Dhani didn't like that. He gave up some time of playing with Bernie to play with his little sister and it made George smile. Dhani always took time to play with Molly, even he was doing something he really wanted to do.

George's attention was cut from the kids when an argument exploded between Cynthia and Natalie. They were evidently fighting over John, which confused George. John looked at him an He looked just as confused as George was. George had never heard Natalie yell so loud and it was scaring Molly, who hid behind George. She'd made the effort to climb him in between him and the couch to do so. Dhanie and Bernie were watching wise eyed and Rosie and Julian were watching their mum's in amusement.

Finally John got up to separate them, but he grabbed Natalie instead of Cynthia. Natalie didn't like John at all, so she was fighting against him and George got up to try and stop things from escalating when suddenly John rose his hand to Natalie. George's temper flared and he jumped between John and Natalie, glaring at him. He and John stared down each other when Cynthia suddenly gather Julian and the rest of their thing.

"If you touch her, or any of my girls- or Dhani- You will be sorry." George said seriously. Molly suddenly started sobbing and John looked at his feet, "You should go." George said angrily. John nodded and he and Cynthia and Julian left. George gave a slight glare to Natalie before he went over to comfort the sobbing child.

When it got late, Everyone else left, Ringo being very last. George begged Ringo and Maureen to stay a little longer so that Dhani could play with his new found friend in Bernie. They seemed to like each other and they were building a tent in Dhani's bedroom when they had to leave. Dhani looked rather disappointed, and even more so when George told him he had to take the tent down. Dhani refused and said he was gonna sleep in it. George only laughed and Dhani said goodbye to Bernie, giving her several hugs. Before they walked out the door, Bernie kissed his cheek and George saw Dhani flush. He laughed and ruffled throttle boy's hair before Natalie declared it bath time. Dhani and Molly groaned. They didn't like baths very much.

After everyone was squeaky clean, George kissed everyone goodnight and he told them goodnight before he left Natalie to do the rest. Rosie and Molly shared a room and Dhani had his own room, though Molly mostly either slept in Dhani's room or in George and Natalie's room most nights. Dhani didn't mind because bedding really like having his own room and George and Natalie didn't mind because they appended up in their bed nearly every morning anyway.

After they were all put in bed, George and Natalie got into bed and Natalie looked a bit put out. She finish told him what she had on her mind.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I made a comment I shouldn't have and Cynthia jumped down my throat. I scared poor Molly and I feel terrible." She blurted. George laughed and he kissed her.

"It's alright, love," he said touching her stomach. She shivered, his hands were cold. His thumb rubbed her stomach an He sighed sleeping, "Dhani shoved Richie because he hit Bernie," George said grinning. Natalie laughed

"I saw that," she said giggling, "But what started all that?"

"Richie pushed down Molly and Dhani didn't like it. So he yelled at Richie. Richie shoved him first though." George said defending his son, because he knew Natalie didn't like that Dhani shoved anybody, no matter who, what, or why he'd pushed someone. Natalie giggled and he kissed her.

"George I don't want him shoving people." She said.

"Nat, he was just defending Molly!" George said, "would you rather him let Richie shove Molly?"

"Well no, but it's still not right!" Natalie said.

"He didn't shove Richie until he hit Bernie." George said under his breath, "but I'll talk to him about it if you think I should." He said gently. Natalie shrugged and he kissed her cheek before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok** guys if you haven't noticed, my math on what year it is an how old the kids are and all that. I have to have it that way because I have to make it make sense. So Get over it... :) And! I'm changing the background and stuff of the Beatles and Beatle girls. Cynthia and John stay together an Maureen and Ringo stay together. They have to for the story to work. :)**

Sometime during the night, Molly came into George and Natalie's room and she climbed up into the bed.

"Daddy, I'm cold," she whispered. George giggled and he wrapped his arms around her. Molly's reasons for wanting to sleep in their room were always funny. He gave her kisses and she sighed before she cuddled him and went back to sleep. George sighed and went back to sleep for a little bit longer. He knew that Rosie would be in next. When she came in she cuddled up to Natalie. She wasn't usually one to cuddle much and when she did it usually wasn't with George. He didn't mind all that much because all Molly did was cuddle with him.

Dhani didn't usually come into their room until morning, but for some reason he was in about an hour after Rosie. He said he didn't feel good and he snuggled into the pillows between George and Natalie. Natalie checked to see if he had a fever and George didn't know the outcome because she'd just wrapped her arm around him and kissed his cheek. George went back to sleep and woke up the next morning in bed with Molly and Dhani. Natalie and Rosie were probably in the kitchen making breakfast. George sat up and stretched before he got off the bed. Dhani Sat up and looked at him. George nearly laughed. The little boy's hair was everywhere.

"Where are you going Dad?" He asked groggily. George got back on the bed and Dhani leaned against him.

"I was gonna go get something to eat." George said ruffling Dhani's hair. Dhani made a disgusted noise and George made a face. Dhani was the one who would eat anything at any time, "you're not hungry?" Dhani shook his head and George frowned.

"I feel sick," Dhani said rubbing his eyes. Molly sat up and crawled over to Dhani. She put her head on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Me too." She said. George knew she didn't feel sick, she just wanted to stay with kissed Dhani on the head when Natalie walked in with three cups. One of milk for Molly, and two tea cups fir George and Dhani. Dhani took the big from his mum with a thank you and a sniffle. George smiled at Natalie as she sat down in front of Dhani.

"Do you still feel sick?" She asked. He nodded and Molly moved forward.

"Me too." She said. Natalie giggled and she checked for a fever. Molly was alright, but after Natalie checked Dhani for a fever, she shook her head.

"Dhani has a fever." She told George. He nodded and Dhani coughed roughly before he took another sip of tea, "Molly's fine, and Rosie went to see Heather at Paul's house. She'll be there most of the day. What do you want to do?" George sighed and looked at Dhani and Molly. They both looked sleepy and George sighed.

"Well Dhani needs to sleep," George said pulling Dhani into his lap. Dhani closed his eyes and leaned against him. Molly frowned and crawled over to him too.

"I want to cuddle too." She pouted. George ruffled her curly dark hair and shook his head.

"Not right now, love." He said, "why don't you go with mummy?" Natalie picked up Molly and they left the room so Dhani could sleep. George tucked him in and he waited until Dhani was asleep again before he quietly left the bedroom.

The next few weeks went by and everyone got the cold and fever Dhani had. The cold was going around again when Natalie had their fourth baby, Frederick Harold Harrison, they called him Freddie. That was when everything got complicated.

George had the cold and he had a sore throat and a fever while Natalie had a headache. Rosie was completely effected with a sore throat, fever, headache, and a runny nose, and Molly was feeling bad with a runny nose and a slight fever. The only one not effected was Dhani. Even little Freddie had a slight cough and it worried George.

Also, Natalie was worried about space. They only had three bedrooms and Dhani's bedroom wasn't big enough for two. And Freddie was sleeping in George and Natalie's room currently. It was getting a bit crowded and George agreed to go to look for a new place to live. He decided to go all out and get as big as possible, so he found this big house in Henley-on- Thames. He liked it quite a bit, there was just the matter of getting Natalie to like it. When he showed it to her she didn't seem to like it at all. But with a little persuasion , they go it and they moved in.

When they were all settled in, Natalie and George were sitting in the living room while Dhani, Rosie, and Molly all set up their new rooms.

"So you do like it?" George asked Natalie. He still thought she didn't like the place, but as she looked around she smiled

"I do, there's lots of room in the yard for the kids to play and it's probably the prettiest house I've ever seen in my life." She said giggling. George smiled and he kissed her as Freddie started to fuss. Natalie picked him up and she cuddled him to get him quiet again. He went back to sleep and George kissed Freddie's little forehead before he went to go and check on the other three.

Rosie was alright, putting everything where she wanted it. She grinned at him as he walked into the room. He sat down on her bed and she walked up to him.

"Do you like it here?" He asked her, brushing her light brown curls from her face. She nodded and he kissed her cheeks.

"Yes I do, but I don't think Dhani and Molly like it." She said biting her lip. George made a face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her and he gave his little girl several kisses before he left her to finish setting up her things. He went into Dhani's room and he found him sitting on his bed looking around his room sadly. George sighed to himself and he sat down next to him.

"Rosie says you don't like it here." George said as Dhani looked at him. Dhani sighed and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry Dad," he said shaking his head, "I just didn't want to move. I liked where we lived and ny room is much too big." George chuckled as Molly came in.

"Dhani can I sleep in your room tonight. I don't like mine." She said before she saw George sitting with him. George sighed.

"Why don't you like your rooms?" George asked gesturing for Molly to come to him. She stood in from of him and ousted her lips.

"Mine's too big and I'm all by myself." Molly whispered, "it's scary." George looked at Dhani and he agreed.

"I don't like having my own room." He said, "Maybe Rosie will let Molly share with her and I can share with Freddie." George shook his head.

Rosie likes her room." He said, "I'll not take her own room from her just because Molly's scared. And Freddie room is already set up they way your mum wants it."

"I want to sleep in here with Dhani," Molly said moving over next to Dhani. She grabbed Dhani's hand and Dhani looked at her.

"I can't share a room with you." He said crunching his nose. Molly pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a girl!" Dhani reasoned. Molly crossed her arms over her chest and George grinned slyly.

"I share a room with mummy and she's a girl!" George said, "You could share with Molly, but I won't make you." Dhani bit his lip and he looked at Molly. She slept in his room quite a bit anyway.

"You can share with me if you like Molly." Dhani said finally. Molly cheered and tackled Dhani. He laughed as she kissed him and wrapped her little arms around him. He pushed her off and he helped George set up Molly's bed in Dhani's room. Then they got to putting their things where they wanted them. They seemed happy with the house now.


	7. Chapter 7

Turned out that they didn't need to even move Molly's bed into Dhani's room because every night after Natalie and George put her in her bed and tucked her and Dhani in, she would get out of her bed and Dhani would cuddle her. She slept in Dhani's bed every night and George and Natalie never saw her in their room at night anymore, just in the mornings when she and Dhani would come in.

So, it was odd one night a few weeks after they'd moved in that Molly came into their room complaining about being cold. George got out if bed and he picked her up. He took her back to her and Dhani's room and he put her in bed. She whispered at him.

"Molly, it's OK, love." He said, "I just as warm in here as it is in my room." Dhani Sat up groggily and he scratched his head.

"Dad, she said she was cold, but when she was with me she was really warn. I tried to help her get warm because she was shivering, but she was so hot she made me hot." He said. George frowned and he out his hand to Molly's forehead and cheeks. She was burning up. Molly hadn't really got sick when it was going around before and now it seemed to have caught up with her. She whispered again and George picked her back up. She sniffles and he took her back to his room after he told Dhani to go back to sleep.

This wasn't good. Not only did George hate that poor Molly was sick, but they were going on a big trip in a few days. The band was going to India and all the kids were coming along with them.

"Nat," George said as he got back into bed. Molly cuddled him and sniffled, "Nat, wake up."

Natalie turned over and looked at them. She frowned wham she saw Molly, "what's wrong?" She asked stroking the back of Molly's head.

"Molly's got a fever." He mumbled as he started to go back to sleep. Natalie sighed and she kissed the back of Molly's head.

The next morning was when they were leaving on their trip. They had to get up really early to make the plane and then George and Natalie had to deal with four kids who were cranky and tired. Rosie was scared out of her mind and didn't let go of Natalie's hand until she finally fell asleep and Molly made George hold her the whole trip, which he didn't blame her for. She was sick and George didn't want to upset her. So he held her in his lap. He ended up falling asleep with her. Dhani was good, but he kept asking Natalie if he could go and ait with Bernie, who was sitting with Ringo and Maureen and her brother. She kept looking back at Dhani and waving or she'd smile at him. He'd giggle and wave of smile back shyly. Freddie slept the entire trip.

Eventually Natalie just told Dhani to go and do what he liked. Which he did. He shared a seat with Bernie and they giggled and poked and played while they were on the plane. When they landed they went to the hotel and got settled in before the whole group got together to eat dinner. They were in India.

They had a strange meal and they all talked. Dhani talked to Bernie all evening and Molly sat next to George looking miserable. Maureen even asked her if she was alright. Rosie was slightly bored because Heather and Linda didn't come along with them. She ended up talking a lot to Richie, which worried George a little. George also noticed that Julian didn't come with John and Cynthia.

After dinner, it was very late and Natalie and George put the little kids in bed. In their hotel room they had two beds. They'd brought a sort of portable crib for Freddie to sleep in. Rosie, Dhani, and Molly would share one bed while George and Natalie had the other one. So George tucked the three oldest in the bed while Natalie put Freddie to sleep.

"Ok, you three go to sleep OK? We're gonna have some fun tomorrow." George said giving each of them a kiss. Molly whimpered and George gave her another kiss. He checked her fever and found it had gone down some, "You'll feel better if you goto sleep." He told her. He left them to go to sleep and he hung out with Ringo and Paul who were sitting out in the hall.

"So Geo, what ever happened to Pattie Boyd?" Paul asked rubbing his cheek. George made a face.

"Aw, she was just something to throw the press and everybody off." George said laughing, "I haven't seen her in a while and none of the kids liked her."

"That's understandable," Ringo shrugged. George shrugged back as Natalie came out of the room. She kissed George's cheek and he put his arm around her waist.

"Geo, Molly says that she wants you to sing to her." She said, making George blush a little. Paul smirked and George shoved him before he turned and went back into his room. Molly was crying silently while Dhani tried to get her to stop. Rosie had already gone to sleep. George smiled at Dhani and told him to go to sleep before he picked up Molly and he wiped her face.

He started to sing to her and by the time she was asleep it was very late and George decided to goto bed as well. He let Molly sleep in his bed because Dhani and Rosie were taking up a lot of room. He went to sleep quite easily.

Natalie came in a few minutes later and Molly cuddled up to her with a slight whine. Both George and Natalie were woken up frequently during the night because of Molly and they didn't get much sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning George woke up to someone knocking frantically on the door. George opened it quickly and he frowned when he saw Maureen looking worried.

"Have you seen Bernie? She's not in our room and Ringo and I can't find her." Maureen panicked. George turned and he saw Natalie sit up. George glanced at the bed that Rosie and Dhani were sleeping in. He smirked and stood aside and let Maureen inside the room. They stood at the end of the bed and looked at the people who occupied it. George laughed to himself and Maureen was covering her mouth to stop her giggles.

Rosie was sound asleep, but that's not at all what they were looking at. Dhani was asleep with his arms wrapped around Bernie who was cuddled close to him. Maureen finally giggled and walked around the bed. She entangled Dhani's limbs from Bernie's before she picked her.

"Bernie, love, Daddy's been looking for you." She said as she started to carry the little girl away. Dhani Sat up quickly and ran out after them. George giggled and let him go before he laid down next to Rosie. She turned over and looked at him. He put his arms around her and he gave her several kissed before she made a face and got up. George felt a bit hurt that she'd do that.

He pouted for a moment or two before he got up and picked up Freddie to cuddle. He cocked at him and George smiled. He bounced Freddie around the room, making him laugh cutely. Natalie giggled as she helped Rosie get dressed. They were going to the beach for the day with Ringo and Maureen. After Rosie was all dressed, Natalie put on her swim suit and then George changed while Natalie got Molly and Freddie ready. George gave Molly a kiss before he went to find Dhani.

He knocked on Ringo and Maureen's door and waited. Ringo opened the door, his hair tossed every which way and he looked sleepy. George laughed at him and he walked in the room. He saw Maureen trying to get Richie out of bed.

George looked over at the other bed and he saw Dhani was asleep cuddled up to Bernie. They had their arms around each other and they were facing each other. Dhani's nose touched hers like he was about to kiss her, but they were asleep. George walked over and shook Dhani's shoulder to wake him up.

Dhani moaned and swatted his hand at him. George laughed and pulled Dhani away from Bernie. He carried his son out of the room and Bernie followed behind them. George didn't notice her until he put Dhani down in the bed and she climbed up and curled up to him. George frowned and Natalie laughed.

"Dhani put these on please." She said handing Dhani his swim trunks. Dhani nodded and got dressed while Bernie laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. When Dhani had his shorts on he laid down next to her and she looked at him and grinned. He grinned back and he kissed her cheek. She giggled and George nudged Natalie to watch as Bernie put her head against Dhani's chest. He leaned his cheek on the top of her head and sighed. That was when Maureen came in and made a face at them.

"You two are joined at the hip."'she said, "C'mon Bernie, we have to get you dressed." Bernie sat up and Dhani started to follow her out of the room, but George grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He gave his father a frown and George tried not to laugh.

"You'll see Bernie soon. We're going to the same place." He said reassuringly. and went back to sit on the bed. He looked at Molly who was sitting in the floor coloring with some crayons she'd found.

"Is Molly better?" He asked as Natalie handed him a hairbrush to tame his wild hair. George looked at Molly too and decided she looked better. He hadn't really checked on her fever.

"I think she is mostly," George said as Rosie walked up to him, wanting him to hold her. He picked her up and she kissed his cheek. He smiled and he spun her around in his arms.

"Well hello my Rosie Posie!" He said making her giggle.

"Hello Daddy." She said, "When are we going to get something to eat?"

"Daddy I'm hungry!" Molly called from where she was sitting.

"Are we eating breakfast with Bernie?" Dhani asked. George and Natalie both laughed and Rosie just looked at him and waited for an answer.

"Well get something to eat in a few minutes and yes, we'll eat with Bernie, Dhani. " He said setting Rosie down as Ringo and Maureen walked in with Richie and Bernie. Dhani ran over to Bernie and took her hand.

"Lets go Daddy!" Molly said taking his hand. He smiled and offered his other hand to Natalie who took it. She picked up Rosie and then they left to get breakfast.

They ate their meal talking and laughing with one another. George and Natalie kept watching Dhani closely as he seemed to try and woo little Bernie. Ringo did not look happy every time Dhani made her giggle or kissed her cheek.

Toward the end of Breakfast Dhani grabbed Bernie's hand and called her name. She turned her head and he kissed her on the mouth. She blushed and Ringo widened his eyes.

George shook his head at his son, "There will be none of that." He said to Dhani who looked at the table bashfully. This made Natalie and Maureen laugh.

After they finished eating, They all went down to the beach. They put down a blanket and an umbrella. Richie and Rosie played in the sand and built sand castles while Dhani and Bernie played in the water together.

Molly played with George and Freddie on the blanket while Maureen and Natalie talked amongst themselves. Ringo was keeping a sharp eye on Dhani and Bernie, and not only because he didn't like the way Dhani was giving her, his little Bernice, kisses.

"Daddy," Molly said suddenly, "I'm tried. When are we going back to sleep again?" George laughed and he put his hand to her forehead. She still had a bit of a fever and he knew she must be completely exhausted by now.

"Natalie, Molly needs a nap." He said looking at his wife. She looked at him and then at Molly.

"Alright," she sighed, "It's time for Freddie to go down anyway." She got up from where she was sitting and gathered their things. George stood up and walked over to Dhani and Bernie in the water.

"Dhani, we're going now," he said, "Molly needs sleep and its time for Freddie to take a nap."

"Why do I have to go?"Dhani asked looking to see Ringo and Maureen still Sun bathing on the blanket.

"You have to go because We're all going back, even Rosie." George said seriously. Dhani stomped his foot and he kicked water.

But I want to stay and play with Bernie." He said crossing his arms over his chest, "can't I stay dad?"

"Alright, but come back with Ringo and Maureen." George said giggling. He ruffled Dhani's hair and walked back to Natalie and the rest of the kids. Dhani grinned at Bernie and she giggled and splashed him. He splashed her back and she fell down with a squeal. Dhani gasped, fearing he'd hurt her and rushed over to her. He held out his hand to her and she grabbed it. Dhani thought he was helping her up, but instead found that he was being pulled down into the water. He gasped and got a mouthful of water. He sputtered and shook the water from his hair as Bernie laughed. They were lying on their backs as the shore rushed up around them, and Dhani took Bernie's hand in his.

"You're my best friend, Dhani." She said with a sigh as they looked up at the blue sky. Dhani giggled and sat up. Bernie sat up too and he kissed the top of her hand.

"Well I'd have to be." He said casually. Bernie laughed and Dhani grinned,"I'd have yo be you best friend because you're my girlfriend." Bernie blushed and Dhani kissed her cheek.

"I am?" She asked, sounding amazed. Dhani shrugged and shyly looked at the water that rushed up into his Lao.

"Don't you want to be?" He asked, sounding very much like the little boy he was. Bernie came to realize Dhani very rarely acted his own age.

"Course I want to be!" She said. Dhani smiled brightly at her and he planted a sloppy kiss on her mouth, making Bernie laugh. She kissed his mouth back, making him blush madly before Maureen came over and sat down.

"Mummy, Dhani is my new boyfriend. Isn't that splendid!?" Bernie asked excitedly. Maureen laughed and she teasingly congratulated them.

"That is very splendid, but Daddy won't like it very much." Maureen said with a slight scowl. Bernie scrunched her nose.

"Then let's not tell Daddy until he likes Dhani." She said. Dhani shook his head.

"I'm telling my Daddy, and my Mummy, so You have to tell your Daddy too." He said seriously. She made a face and Dhani nodded his head firmly.

"Well we have to make daddy like it then." Bernie shrugged. Making Maureen giggle.

"We'll figured that out later then." She said, "But it's time to go now. Dhani you can spend the rest of the day with us if you like. I'm sure your mummy and daddy wouldn't mind." Dhani grinned and he got up out of the water. Bernie stood next to him and he held her hand. They all walked over to Ringo and Richie and Ringo sighed when he saw Dhani holding Bernie's hand.

"Oh you can't stop them now." Maureen laughed, "They're boyfriend and girlfriend now." Ringo's mouth dropped open and Maureen clapped Ringo on the shoulder before she kissed him and went to gather their things.

Dhani did spend the rest of the day with the Starkey's and he had lots of fun. He made it back to his parents by dinner time and then it was bed time again. He was exhausted from all the fin they'd had, but that didn't stop him from getting up late at night and sneaking into Bernie's room.

Somehow Bernie had managed to get her own bed and Dhani climbed up and he smirked. What's the point of having a girlfriend at the old age of four if you can'they and scare her? Hmm?

Dhani had a teddy bear you see. He never went to sleep without it (except for those nights when Molly stole it from him). He set his teddy bear right in front of Bernie's face and he tapped her shoulder. She stirred and opened her eyes to look at the bear. She kissed it on the nose before she looked up at Dhani. She smiled a pretty smile before she lifted her covers up to let him under. He snuggled into the blankets and he out his arms around Bernie before he kissed the tip of her nose. She sighed and cuddled his as she went back to sleep.

Dhani snuck into her bed for the rest of the vacation.


	9. Chapter 9

When the trip was over and everyone was back home, Rosie found she was starting school in about a week. Natalie was a but nervous about sending her to school because they had to give her and George's names, which could be bad. People could find out about them. When she mentioned this to George, he didn't see the problem, so Natalie explained it slowly to him. And then George felt bad because he had to break some news to his lovely wife.

"Nat, to everyone that doesn't know about us I'm married to that Boyd girl." He said. Natalie halted at him and crossed her arms over her chest. George watched her, knowing she was mad at him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but if I didn't want the kids to know. They didn't like her when you all met her and-"

"I wouldn't have told them!" Natalie hissed as she gathered all of Rosie's things. She was helping her get ready for the big day of school in the morning. George sighed and followed her out of the room.

"Well it was Brian's idea not to tell you!" George said, trying to calm her down as they went into Rosie's room.

"Mummy can I wear this tomorrow?" Rosie asked holding up a purple skirt and a white blouse. Natalie smiled and nodded.

"Yes that's alright, Rosie." She said, hiding her anger at George from Rosie. She kisses Rosie on the top of her head and Rosie went looking for a pair of shoes to wear.

"Can I wear My hair up in braids, Mummy?" Rosie asked as she put her shoes with her clothes. Natalie giggled and nodded.

"Sure!" She said hanging up Rosie's outfit for tomorrow, "What would you like to eat for breakfast?"

"I dunno, I don't really care. Maybe you should ask Molly or Dhani what they want." Rosie shrugged. Natalie nodded and finished up with getting Rosie's things ready before she and George went back out of her room.

"Well where's Brian now, George?" She asked, hurting George just a little, "You should have told me something like that!"

George sighed and he rubbed his forehead, "I know Nat, but I-"

"Mummy, Molly stole Teddy again!" Dhani yelled running in the room. George watched as Molly came in clutching Dhani's teddy bear in her arms. Dhani and Molly rarely argued, but when they did it was rather explosive.

"He said he didn't want it anymore!" Molly yelled back. Dhani stomped his foot.

"I did not!" He yelled, "Now give it back, Molly!"

"No!" Molly yelled shaking her head, causing her messy curls to fly everywhere.

"Mum!" Dhani yelled, "make her give it back!"

"Stop it!" George hollered over everything, "Molly, give Dhani back his bear."

"But he told me I could have it!" Molly protested. Dhani shook his head and started to protest.

"Did you tell her she could have the bear, Dhani?" Natalie asked seriously. Dhani shook his head.

"No I didn't!" He said, "I put him on her bed so I could look for my other shoe." Dhani said pointing to his foot. George saw he only had on one shoe.

"He said I could have it!" Molly cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"I did not Molly!" Dhani yelled angrily. This made Molly drop the bear and run away crying. Dhani realized what he'd done and ran after her, leaving the bear in the floor.

"I'm sorry." George said, going back to Natalie. She bit her lip and she picked up Dhani's bear.

"Why couldn't you just tell me before, George?" She asked gently. George out his arms around her and he kissed her.

"I couldn't!" He said, "Brian made me promise and then I forgot to mention it to you." She sighed and he kissed her cheek.

"I am sorry!" He said sincerely. She smiled and shoved his shoulder.

"Don't do that to me again." She said as Molly came in still sobbing. She ran to George and he picked her up and Dhani came in yelling again.

"I'm trying to say I'm sorry, Molly!" He yelled at her.

"Shhh," Natalie said pulling him over to her as she crouched down in front of him, "Dhani stop yelling at her. I wouldn't let you talk to me either if you were yelling at me." Dhani took a deep breath and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't mean to yell at her," Dhani said, "She keeps stealing my bear!" Dhani said sounding flustered. Natalie pushed his hair off his forehead.

"Ok, but you need to calm down, Dhani." Natalie said nodding. He nodded back and took another breath. She stood up and Dhani walked over to George. He set down Molly and she started to run away, but George grabbed her arm.

"Nope," he said holding her still, "Listen to what your brother has to say." Molly sighed and Dhani wrapped his arms around his sister.

"I'm sorry, Molly." Dhani said, "I didn't mean you yell at you."

"I just wanted your teddy bear." Molly pouted. Dhani huffed and let go of her.

"You can't have my teddy bear." He said, trying his hardest not to yell at her, "it's my teddy bear."

George stepped in suddenly and he kissed Molly's cheek, "We'll get you a teddy bear, Molly." He said gently, "Now, Dhani has apologized to you. What do you say?"

"I love you Dhani." She said before She hugged him. George giggled.

"Close enough." He said. Natalie rolled her eyes and picked up Dhani.

It's time for bed now," she said, "C'mon Molly." She said walking down the hall to their room. George went to say goodnight to them before he went into Rosie's room. She was reading a book on the floor and George smiled. He sat down next to her and she looked at him.

"Goodnight daddy." She said closing her book. He kissed her cheek and he hugged her.

"Are you excited about school?" He asked. Rosie smiled st him and nodded.

"Yes," she said, "but what if..." George raised his eyebrows at her and she got up from the floor.

"What if what?" George asked watching her lean against her bed.

Rosie sighed and looked at her bare feet, "What if I'm not smart enough to go to school?" She asked.

George laughed and she looked hurt by him. He walked over to her and he scooped her up in his arms.

"You, my little Rosie Posie, are one of the smartest little girls I know." He said seriously.

"You have to tell me that," she said, "You're my Daddy." George sighed and shrugged.

He threw her in bed and he tucked her in and he kissed her, "Even if I was just saying that Rosie, you go to school to get smart! But it'll be easy for you because you're already sooo smart!" He gave her another kiss before she sighed.

"If you say so," she said. George giggled and he pulled her covers up around her.

"I know so!" He said smiling, "and you have to tell me about every second of hour first day when I get home from the studio, OK?"

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" She asked,sounding scared. George tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I have to leave extra early tomorrow, but I promise I'll see you after I get home, OK?" He said. Rosie nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her and kissed her cheeks again.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered. George smiled and he ruffled her hair.

"I love you too, Rosie Posie." He whispered back as Natalie walked in. She kissed George's cheek before she kissed Rosie goodnight.

George left her room and went toward his bedroom, passing Molly and Dhani's room.

"Dhani!" He heard Molly whisper. Dhani sounded sleepy as he answered.

"What Molly."

"Can I go to sleep with you?" She asked, "I keep thinking about Rosie and I'm scared " she said.

"What?" Dhani asked helping Molly up on his bed. George watched through the cracked door.

"What if Rosie doesn't come back from school? What if she likes it so much that she doesn't want to come back? What if she gets eaten while she there?" Dhani laughed and George watched him couple his little sister.

"She'll be back, Molly." He said reassuringly, "School doesn't eat people and no one likes school enough to stay there forever."

"Oh..." Molly said yawning, "I'm still scared."

"I'd let you sleep here even if you weren't." Dhani said before they both fell asleep. George smiled and Natalie wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her forehead

"Rosie told me what you said," she whispered. George sighed and rolled his eyes

"Well now I'm sure you think I'm some softy now." He rolled his eyes. Natalie laughed and she kissed him.

"I already knew that, George." She said, "and I love that you're a big softy!" George rolled his eyes and kissed her again before they went off to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so Ellie in this chapter is none other than ECC309! Read her stuff and...stuff...Anyroad! Be happy!**

Rosie woke up the next morning and sighed. Her first day if school was today and she was scared out of her mind. She wished her daddy was home to make her feel better. She wasn't as close to him as Dhani and Molly were, but he still knew how to make her feel better when she was scared.

Rosie got out of bed and she put on the clothes she'd picked out when Molly came in her room and sat on her bed.

"Are you scared?" Molly asked, "Because I'm scared." Rosie tried not to frown.

"Why would you be scared?" Rosie asked as she brushed her hair. Molly shrugged.

"I don't want you to get eaten." She sighed as Dhani came into the room.

"I already told you, Molly, school doesn't eat people." He sighed sleepily. Molly shrugged again, "And Rosie doesn't get scared." Rosie looked at her brother and wished he was right.

"Don't be stupid, Dhani." She said seriously, "Of course I get scared."

"See Dhani!" Molly said sticking out her tongue, "I told you!" Dhani rolled his eyes and sat down next to Molly.

Natalie came in then, "Oh, Rosie you're already up." She said taking the hairbrush from her. She pulled Rosie over to stand in front of her. She French braided Rosie's hair into two braids and she wrapped her arms around Rosie.

"Dhani why don't you take Molly down stairs? Brekkie is down there and I need someone to sit down there with Freddie." Dhani nodded and pulled Molly out of the room. Natalie kissed Rosie on the back of the head and she sighed.

"Are you nervous?" She asked gently. Rosie nodded and turned to face her mother.

"I'm scared." She whispered, "I wish Daddy were here. He wouldn't make me go." Natalie giggled and shook her head. She grabbed Rosie's hands and smiled.

"Daddy would make you go, Rosie." She said, "Besides, we're running late." Rosie sighed and went downstairs to eat her breakfast. She couldn't eat a lot and by the time she'd done what she could her mother was ushering her out the door saying she'd miss the bus.

Rosie boarded the bus and sat all by herself. The who ride felt eternal and when she finally got to school she got off the bus and went into the school. She didn't have a clue where to go and a lady stopped her in the hallway. She asked Rosie if she was lost and Rosie said yes

The woman smiled and offered her hand, "well Miss Rosie Harrison you belong in my class." Rosie took the woman's hand and she was led to a colorful classroom filled with boys and girls around Rosie's age. She sat down at a desk and suddenly felt like crying. She wanted to go home more than anything. She wanted to hide in her room and never ever come out.

The teacher stood in front of the class, "Hello, I am Ms. Drew!" She said. The class greeted Ms. Drew except Rosie kept her mouth closed for her fears of crying. All of Molly's words of how school might eat her were echoing in her head and Rosie was fighting back the urge to start sobbing. Ms. Drew talked about what they'd be learning until lunch and then Rosie no longer felt like crying. She just felt like hiding. She was usually very good at people, but she didn't know why she was taking a page out of Dhani's book. She looked for a place to sit and didn't see anywhere She wanted to sit. She also noticed a pattern. Boys sat with boys and girl sat with girls. She didn't want to sit with any stinky boys and everyone else seemed to already have a friend.

Rosie saw a girl sitting at a table all by herself and her people powers kicked in. She walked over and sat down next to the girl. The girl had long blond hair and bangs straight across her forehead. Rosie remembered seeing her in her class.

"I'm Rosie," she said smiling. The girl looked at her and sighed.

"I'm Ellie," she said smiling, "I'm five."

Rosie grinned, "me too!" She said, "but I'll be six soon." Ellie nodded and they ate lunch together. They walked back to their class room together and Rosie watched Ellie as she sat down at a desk across the room from Rosie.

All the rest of the class came back in the room and then it got hard. Ms. Drew gave them all a worksheet and asked them to fill out the page the best they could. It was just a worksheet so that she could see what they knew already, but Rosie looked at the page and panicked. She could read, but not very well. She read the questions fine, but she didn't know the answers to barely any of them.

She finally let her tears loose when Ms. Drew collected the pages and Rosie ha only answered three or four of the questions. She put her head down on her desk and waited for the day to be over. She wanted to go home. She wanted to crawl back into bed and stay there forever.

When school was over, Rosie heard Ellie call her name but she didn't want Ellie to see her crying so she ignored her and got on her bus. She rode home by herself and when she got home she threw her back pack in the floor and she ran up to her room and slammed the door. She heard George call her name but she ignored that too.

George frowned and went upstairs. He knocked on her door and he pushed it open, "Rosie?" He asked gently. He saw her sitting on her bed looking sad, "hey, how was school?"

Rosie sighed and her lip shivered, "Do I have to go back?" She asked quietly. George sat next to her.

"That bad?" He asked. Rosie shrugged and a couple tears fell down her cheeks. George pulled her over to his lap. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and she cried.

"The teacher gave us a test and I only answered a couple questions." She said through her tears.

"Why didn't you answer the questions?" George asked gently. He kissed the top of her head.

"I couldn't answer them!" She cried, "I tried, but I didn't know the answers! Daddy, you told me I was smart and I'm not! I can't answer more than three questions on a test!" George moved her to face him and he pushed her wisps of hair out of her face.

"Rosie you haven't learned anything yet!" George said gently, "it was just the first day. You are smart! I promise you are and it'll get easier to answer the questions, I promise."

"Really?" Rosie asked in disbelief. George nodded and she leaned her head against his chest.

"Yes, really." He said wrapping his arms around her. Rosie sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said sounding sad. George scrunched up his nose.

"Why not?" He asked as Natalie leaned against the doorframe. George winked at her and she smiled at him.

"Because I'm not smart that's why!" Rosie said starting to cry again, "I tried, but I couldn't get all the answers! I can't read as well as everyone else and-"

"Rosie, I already told you that you'll learn what the answers are," George said to her, "And you'll get to knowing how to read better too! That doesn't mean you aren't smart either." George wiped the tears from Rosie's cheeks and she swallowed back more.

"But Dhani can read better than me and he's a whole year younger than me." Rosie huffed. George shook his head.

"That doesn't matter, Rosie." He said gently. "Dhani just picks things up faster than most people. Dhani reads better than I do!" Rosie laughed and George kissed her forehead.

"Now!" George said tickling Rosie, "Tell me about the rest of your day!"

"Well, I was by myself until lunch and I met a girl called Ellie. She was nice." Rosie said smiling.

"Now isn't that a reason to go back to school?" George asked, "You've found yourself a friend!" Rosie bit her lip and nodded, sighing in defeat.

"See, you didn't have as bad a day as you thought, did you?" George said kissing Rosie again. She hugged him and he smiled.

"No, but I still don't like it." She grumbled. George laugh and he stood up and Carrie her downstairs to the living room where everyone else was. Molly wrapped her arms tight around Rosie and sighed.

"Good you didn't get eaten!" She said as Rosie hugged her back. George laughed and looked around. Freddie was crawling around in the floor and Maureen was over with Bernie, who was drawing with Dhani in the floor. George found it funny that they were holding hands as the laid on their stomachs and colored in Dhani's coloring books.

"Daddy," Rosie whispered pulling herself up on the couch and into George's lap, "Can I sit here with you?" George laughed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Course you can!" He said kissing her cheek. Rosie sighed and he cuddled her, something he rarely got to do.


End file.
